Solar Light
by Emmett's Chickie-Babe
Summary: My Friend wrote this and she doesn't want to take credit. This is her first time and it is about what happens after 90 years!


It was like a blanket of clouds that covered the sky. Mum and dad drove us away from the place we once called home. It was exciting, moving to a new place, meeting people, but at the same time leaving memories of our once beloved home.

Chicago was great, sunny, warm and don't forget big. Leaving didn't seem right.

"Saph", my older, Tiaan sighed, lifting his muscular arm and wrapping it around me, I could always count on him. Yeah we had our differences, but we realized we had agreed on something, there was a neutral feeling towards leaving for Forks.

Forks was a small town just outside Washington D.C, in the Olympic Region.

Everything here was so grey, cold and moist, making trees and rocks mossy.

It took a three hour fight from Chicago to Washington and two hour drive to Forks including rest stops.

My Dad, Robert had planed this whole thing, he even hired an interior designer, Esme Cullen, well so I've heard.

Clearly I didn't care if we lived in a shack, but I didn't have a say in anything.

It was a long trip and clearly all of us were just wishing the forever road would just stop.

"Rubs", my mother, Opal deeply sighed and continued "Could you pass the supply bag?", Tiaan and I couldn't help but giggle.

Mum snapped her head to us and asked abruptly, "What?".

I nudged Tiaan in the ribs and inclined my head towards Opal.

"Um….Mom, there's no food, if that's what you looking for".

Ruby gave an irritated groan, Ruby is my oldest sister, she's the oldest and prettiest, she loves herself a bit more than she loved this family.

Robert gave a huge sigh "Don't worry about food".

"What!"

"Don't worry, we're not going to starve"

"Robert, the children haven't eaten in a while, I just-"

"Mom, dad, don't worry about it, just chill!", Tiaan interrupted before it turned into an argument.

Opal said something under her breathe, unintelligently, but I swore she said; **Just Chill**

"Opal, the 'children'", Robert used the emphasis on the word children,

"Can take care themselves, they're not babies anymore. Their young adults, right guys?".

I gazed out of the window into the grey, thick fog and so did Ruby, Tiaan was looking at himself in the rear view mirror, grinning at how good he looks, I had to admit he looked pretty damn good.

"Oh my……." Opal trailed off, Ruby, Tiaan and I looked a head.

In the middle of no where a huge house stood, a 'house' would just put it mildly. The word mansion comes to mind when I look at it.

The outside was a gunpowder color, with a dark, sleek design of wood panels, large windows replaced the walls.

The mansion was a triple story and a nice big garage, a huge back yard, surrounded by trees.

The wild vegetation was growing everywhere, which made it look like a palace in the forest.

"Home, sweet home", Robert announced with a smug smile on his face, we all knew including himself that he'd out did himself.

Tiaan gave a shrieking high whistle when he and Ruby slid out of the Rav4. I mostly stumbled out, looking at the house we have now, compared to the house we once had. It was incredible.

Chicago gave us a warm antique look, while Forks gave us a modern and sleek.

Our house in Chicago was sweet, a double story house on a corner, a nice pool and a tree house we had since I was three years old. The colors of our house was orange, white and yellow all the warm, sunny colors and now that I look at this house colors, it was grey, black and sliver, all the cold, winter colors.

Wow, Robert really did know how to get into people's minds and give what they didn't expect. I must've gotten it from him.

The ability to read minds and manipulate it, some call it telepathy.

Ruby and Tiaan always told me; "**The mind is a powerful thing, don't use it!**".

I giggled at the flash back, the first time I discovered my ability, I was only six years old.

Tiaan had his first girlfriend back then, who had a dark secret only Ruby and I knew of. Ruby was okay with the fact that I knew it, the only thing that led her to suspicion was me answering questions that was never asked aloud.

Opal always got a worried when I did that, but then Robert took me to see my three wealthy and mysterious uncles in Italy. They immediately knew what was going on with me the minute I introduced myself and answered uncle Caius' question without him having to say anything.

Uncle Aro gave me a creepy grin and asked me to stay with them, but Robert got a bit edgy, so I said "**no thank you**".

All I wanted to know was, what was happing to me, and I did.

The thing that makes me frustrated is, when I had to fly alone home that same night.

The day after Robert came home, all uptight and he had a lot to talk to Opal about.

He does a good job at hiding his thoughts, by singing the African war cry, backwards.

Which is very frustrating and still is.

Now a days his reciting all of the Sonnets of Shakespeare, heaven alone knows how he knows them all.

Even Opal's doing the same thing, every time she sees me focused on her, she hums any national anthem in her head or any song Robert wrote her. Opal's a great singer, but she never talks about it. She has major stage fright, I guess I got my shyness off her, which is understandable, the one thing is, where do I get my clumsiness from?.

Opal was a great gymnastics instructor, Robert was a genius on the dance floor and so is Ruby, Tiaan's one of the best martial artist's I've seen.

I guess I'm my own accident prone.

"Sapphire, come on!, help unload would cha!", I heard a deep bellow from behind me, Tiaan was behind me unloading the suitcases.

I slowly appeared at the rear, taking any bag I could find and started tugging it; **Ruby's**, I thought to myself, the designer suitcase and clothes. Like she says,

"Nothing but the best, for the best!".

Sometimes Ruby can be a pain in the behind, her shallow thoughts are annoying. Ever since she found out I could read and manipulate minds, she's only been thinking of herself and how she look's, and would ask me to compliment her aloud on how pretty she looked. Of course I tuned her out so that I wouldn't have to.

Tiaan's really cool about it, until his birthday arrives then he wants to know what Robert and Opal got him.

I don't call Robert and Opal by their names aloud, if we're talking. I'm mostly to myself. Since I can manipulate minds I don't have to talk to them, I can just talk to them mentally. Almost like a wireless telephone.

Robert stopped me at the front door and took the bags, I nodded once and gave it to him.

As I looked around admiring the detail put into the interior. It was so amazing, my jaw unlocked and my mouth fell open.

When I thought the outside was good, I should've known the inside would be too. It was.

The living room was unbelievable, I mean the colors is amazing, the designer surely went overboard with this. Browns, caramel and gold in the living room, big screen included.

The kitchen is black and silver with everything, including food.

There were guest rooms that were well furnished, It looked like something from a magazine. There are three flights of stairs, one in the middle of the living room to get to the second floor, the two flights on each sides of the house that got you to the third floor.

The third floor is where our rooms were, Tiaan's, Ruby's and mine.

Robert went down an extra flight of stairs to his private office or study. I went down there and it was stylish, mahogany desk, big screen, whole house intercom, surveillance cameras and his own personal library.

Opal was playing on the grand piano in the music room, the piano was a gift from the Cullen's. I guess it's a house warming gift. They didn't have to go to such great expenses.

Ruby was in her room, her room was just what she wanted, spacious, pink, silver and sparkling. Her room is on the left of mine.

Tiaan was in his room too, watch the game on his big screen, his was just perfect for his personality, big, roomy, sporty and techy. His room was on the right of mine.

My room door was closed, there were door hangers on each door knob with our names on.

I reached for the knob and took a huge gulp of air; **What if my room wasn't what I expected it to be….. What if it turns out to be like Ruby's. **I hesitated at the door; **why am I so picky, and why am I so afraid a room's a room!!!!. **I opened it slightly and peeped in. To my surprise it was awesome.

The walls were midnight purple, with silver grime stones spelling my name in a running format.

A round bed stood in the middle of the room, king sized by the looks of it and a white mosquito net around it. I had a walk in closet too.

I also had my own bathroom in my room. The colors were amazing, crisp white, lime green and silver. I had wall-sized mirrors for walls, a bath and shower.

Outside the bathroom at the back of my bed was a desk and a touch screen computer. My walls were glass and white, lace drapes hung down to the floor.

I had a cool music system and a shelf stacked with music, and an empty section for more. The room was spacious too, I could pace around and not get bored. My bags and trunks were in front of my bed , I took a few steps then paused as I looked out of my room's walls.

"Great view, uh?"

"Yeah, thanks dad"

Both Robert and I felt embarrassed for a while and then he suddenly thought, I was still facing the view; **Sapphire, look…. The reason is I don't want you to worrying about unnecessary reasons. Now I don't want to discuss the Italy trip, do you understand?.**

I was so agitated; **Yeah Dad, **as I bit my lip in thought.

What could be so private, I knew all the private events and thoughts that were occurring. I was about to close my room door and go shower, when the door bell echoed in the large house. It was nine thirty pm, who could be visiting at this late hour.

"Man!, I tell you people around here don't seem to keep track of time"

"Your right about that… for once, Tiaan", Ruby glanced at him looking up and down.

"What's that's suppose to mean Rubs-"

"Guys, we have visitors, be nice…", I interrupted.

Then trailed off to be staring at the most beautiful people I've ever seen, since Italy.

It was a young couple in their twenties, both pale as porcelain, with topaz, liquid eyes. Opal, Ruby and I were standing, mouths open and eyes wide as they can stretch, looking at the handsome young male. He has fair hair, almost as white as his skin; **Wow, who are they?,** Tiaan thought, only looking at the female, she was amazingly beautiful and stunningly dressed, her hair was shoulder lengthen, and was reddish-brown.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme Cullen", the man spoke with a mesmerizing tone.

"Ah, good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Roberto Adriano Carlos the fifth and this is my family", Robert waved his hand at us, while shaking the couple's hand.

I was about to hear what they were thinking about us, when I heard we had to introduce ourselves personally. We all knew I was the only one with the problem, so I let them know; **Hello? Am I the only one with this problem!, **but all I got in return was Robert's angry voice; **Well to bad your showing respect!, you introducing yourself after Tiaan. Do you hear me?, **I tried hard to fight off a grimace, so I did it internally.

"Hello, I'm Esme", a sweet gentle melodic voice interrupted my silent protest.

"Hello Esme, I'm Opal Violet Susana Cane Daniels", they smiled and shook hands, but Opal caught my attention; **She smells just like a…… a leech,** Opal always had to think her mind.

I had to clear my throat.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Ruby…", Robert cleared his throat and made her carry on; **Stupid, unnecessary names…..Hey and why is my nose burning?,**

"Ruby Daisy Felicity Cane Daniels", she said with less enthusiasm.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Emerald Orchid Tiaan Carlos Daniels", he introduced himself; **How can a hot young woman as yourself be married ?,** Tiaan was practicing , truthfully I was thinking the same thing. Then suddenly there was an awkward silence; **Um…… your turn Saph, **Tiaan thought as I saw Esme's anxious expression on her face.

"Oh!, hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm…… Sapphire Jasmine Zola Cane Carlos", and shook her hand, well doing so I took a deep breathe, her perfume was so sweet and inviting, why did Opal compare her to a leech, and how the hell does she know how a leech smells.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen smelt almost just like my Italian uncles: Aro, Marcus and grumpy Caius.

"Well, we just came to see if you settled into your new home, and I hope you liked our house warming gift", Esme pointed out joyfully, seeing how we enjoyed her work.

"Wow, Esme you certainly out did yourself", Opal acted.

"Then we'll be on our her way", Carlisle said smoothly, seriously I felt light headed, I wasn't even sure that I was even conscious.

The couple left in their black Mercedes; **Whoa, they drive stylish too, speaking of driving……..**

Tiaan trailed off.

"Hey dad!, you told us, you're giving us a little home coming gift", Tiaan lend over the sofa where Robert and Opal sat.

Robert, reading the newspaper as usual and Opal was flicking through the television channels.

"Alright", Robert gave a huge, deep sigh "Go get your sister, she's in her room", as he placed the paper on the coffee table and stood up.

I was sitting on the bottom of the steps, on the first staircase in the middle of the house.

"What do you want Tiaan!, as you can see I'm busy", Ruby wasn't one for visitors, especially if it's Tiaan.

I just smiled when she thought; **If he wasn't my brother, he'd be dead, **I just shook my head and laughed.

"Saph dear!, go break up the fight, please", Opal, gave a worried look; **I swear every time that child laughs, I get goose bumps. **I barked out a laugh, but immediately composed myself when Opal snapped her head up.

"Today still people…, we also have to get ready for bed", I joked as I cocked my head inside Rubs room.

"Will someone please explain?", Rubs asked abruptly.

"Now go crazy girl!, we might be getting a ride", Tiaan grinned.

"OMG!" Ruby exclaimed as she launched herself on Tiaan,

"Girl I said go crazy, but not that crazy!," Tiaan struggled out of Ruby's tight squeeze.

"Guys. Is presents all you care about?", I sighed

"Na!, just expensive ones", they both agreed.

"Saph, are you sure you're my sister?", Ruby wrapped her arm over my neck and explained.

"It seems as if your mostly in gloom than bloom", Ruby finished as we headed to the garage.

"Yeah, your not into gifts, money or boys", Tiaan encouraged.

Robert had a remote and opened the garage door.

I've seen the whole the house, except the garage, this was the first time.

"Well, here you go!", Robert said

There were two cars at front of us, Opal Astra and a Mini Cooper; **You have got to be kidding me.**

"Uh, dad… that's nice-"

"That's not the car, Tiaan", I pointed to the covered shapes.

"Thank you Sapphire. This your cars-"

"Wait!, did you say 'cars', emphasis on cars", Ruby interrupted.

"Yeah dad, we were expecting one, but more is even great", Tiaan blabbered on, I tuned him out.

"Well, here you go……", Robert lifted the sheets and there stood three cars, customized to our likings, even our names were on the license plate.

"Ruby, you get a lightening blue Cadillac Converj 2009", as he patted the hood; **OH!!!! My heart ache, **Ruby exclaimed running to the vehicle.

"Tiaan, you get a electric yellow and black 2009 UK Alpha released Hummer H3T", Robert threw the keys at him, Tiaan gave a huge whistle and hustled to his new toy.

Robert approached me; **You going to have to wait until your older to ride this beauty. **

"Saph, you get a jet black and blood red 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo".

**No way!, how did you know it was my favorite car!,** I asked him, Robert just winked and said; **I know my ways**.

I was so excited, before I knew it I was in the car, "Wow, dad this is amazing, Thanks!", the interior was like one from a magazine, black, Louis Vitton, 22 plus 2, leather seats, a ipod and mp3 holder and a stereo that put's a ghetto blaster in shame. Not to mention the engine that purrs; **Music to my ears,** I told Tiaan, who grinned

"Oh, now I can say you're my sister"

"I still can't. I don't know anything about cars", Ruby moaned.

"Oh!, before I forget", Robert added "You guys can only drive one car to school…… choose wisely".

Robert scowled at us then turned on his heel and walked out.

Tiaan was thinking logically, which was surprisingly a first. Ruby was thinking on how good she'll look driving to school in her new ride. I decided to mess with her mind a bit, so I added two more figures in the car, Tiaan and me.

She snapped her head to us and broke the silence,

"So……… what now?",

"Rock, paper, scissors?", Tiaan debated

"No fair, Saph will-"

"Will sit out, you two play. I can ride in your cars", I interrupted Rubs complaint, locking my car's door and staggering to the house.

As I arrived inside everything was quiet, "Mom and Dad must be in bed", I mumbled looking at the clock ten thirty, I gave a silent, but noticeable groan.

"Sapphire", Robert called from the living room, I cocked my head to the light of the fire place,

"Yeah dad?", I asked.

"Come here for a second", Robert looked back and made a hand gesture.

I stumbled across the empty floor and stood behind the sofa, where he sat.

"I want to give you something," Robert whispered, rubbing me hand which was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Dad, no more presents", I moaned softly, he looked straight into my gaze, his face was filled with pain. I focused in but his thoughts were clouded with doubt.

"Oh, I'm sure this one won't count", he chuckled.

"Okay, what is it?", trying to create a hitch of enthusiasm, but was failing.

"Here, you should wear it to school tomorrow, you would look beautiful with it on", Robert handed me a beautiful antique choker, with a metal pendant on it. It was a crest of some sort, tied to a velvet bow.

"Wow, dad it's beautiful, where did you get it?", I looked up.

"Don't worry, just remember… I love you sweetheart, I love you bunch of you rascals. So much………", Robert trailed off, his voice broke and I swore I saw a tear drop glistening in the light of the fire place.

There was a sign of pain on his face and his thoughts were full of regret. Then his thoughts and face went blank.

"Now, you better go to bed, you have your first day of school".

Robert patted my hand. I've never seen him break down like this, what was wrong with him?.

"Sure dad, I'll just go get-"

"No, it's okay, I'll go and get them, besides I have to go lock up the garage".

**I have to get away from her, before she finds out about me leaving……..**

There was Robert's one simple slip up, he let one vital fact slip his mind. My face went into automatic suspicion.

"Dad, why are you leaving?", I asked in a blank tone

"Honey, I don't have time now, we'll talk about it tomorrow".

"Promise?"

Robert hung his head down; **Promise, **he thought; **Don't forget the chocker!, **he yelled at the top of his mind.

I sighed and assured him; **Don't worry!.**

I opened my room door and shut it behind me, pulled over my silk covers and got in between them, I lied there looking at the ceiling. The heavy shower of rain didn't help much, for some reason the dreadful sound didn't fade to the background.

So I decided to read the minds to animals in a hundred mile radius, I could go further, if I tried.

I lied in my bed scanning for something interesting, I closed my eyes and focused in.

In thought something caught my attention…………

"Hey!, did you catch up with the herd?", a beautiful voice erupted through the dark.

"Yes, northwest and a few miles away", a man chuckled darkly.

Those voices sounded familiar, but from where?.

I had to hear more, so I looked through the eyes of the buff guy.

"Hey, do you smell that?", a chirpy voice asked with enthusiasm, her voice was high, melodic and fast.

"Yep, we're so lucky to be bumping into them this season!", a loud bellow swept through the dark forest.

There were only flashes on jade sweeping pass whoever's mind I was manipulating.

It was dark, but yet through these eyes I could see everything clearly, darkness wasn't a problem at all.

Slowly the jade color cleared and there was a clear field, full of elk, that wasn't the thing that caught my sight.

"One…Two…Three!", they all timed, timed what?.

Then all of a sudden the floor disappeared, everyone went into a coiled position and made a large leap.

I was a bit afraid of heights so I went to watch from a vulnerable baby deer.

I saw a blonde, teenage girl coiled over a deer near by and another one, thick brunette haired teenage girl leaping fifty feet in the air and landed on top of the helpless deer, curled her lips over her glistening white teeth and then everything went blank.

I woke up from the shock, I must've fallen asleep because when I checked my clock it was four fifty nine am.

Sitting in an upright position on my bed, sweat pulsing and dripping off my head, neck and shoulders, I realized I was still clutching on the chocker Robert had given to me last night.

'Hmm", I puffed and got up, what's the use I go back to bed, when I know what's waiting for me as soon as I close my eyes.

I then decided to take a long shower and tried not to think too much about what I dreamt about.

I walked through my closet, but didn't find anything I wanted to wear, so I took some clothes from my trunk.

I decided to wear my black and white t-shirt, with a figure fit, bootleg jeans, with my gold belt, I took my black and gold 'Apple Bottom', marshmallow jacket.

I made my bed and then got dressed. I went downstairs slowly and got some cereal, after that I did my hair, it was about seven am and my parents were awake now.

Ruby came in to see what I was doing, when she came in, she took my extra brush and started brushing my long, thin, blackish-brown hair and styled it into a ponytail and pressed her rosy cheek against mine, we had three things in common, the rosy cheeks, mocha skin and the long flowing hair; **Good morning my little sister.**

**Isn't someone in a good mood?.**

**I came to see if you were planning to wear you hair down.**

**Why?**

**So I could stop you, see I'm planning to wear my hair down.**

"Figures", I finally spoke aloud, as Ruby exited my room.

I sat there, staring at the girl in the mirror;** fifteen years old, **I shook my head and giggled; **why was I the youngest?. **

On the plus I was happy to have a caring and understanding sister like Ruby.

I glared deeply into those chocolate brown eyes, to see if there were any signs of a bad night. Nope, I was okay.

I popped my head out the door, everyone is awake; **Okay, forget about that awkward dream Saph, it was just a dream, **I mumbled to myself in my head, I put on my everyday smile and stumbled downstairs and glanced to my left and the end of the middle stair case.

"Good morning, Sapphire", Opal greeted, taking out a tray of vanilla, choc chunk Texas styled muffins.

"Good morning, mom, dad, Tiaan, Rubs. You guys sleep good?", I asked, knowing that their answers would be yes. I focused around the room,

"Hey, where's Rob- I mean dad?", I pointed out.

Tiaan and Opal gave a short glance to each other; **Tiaan better tell, for some reason I don't have the energy for interrogations this morning.**

"Tell me what?", I asked, then repeated myself, "Where's dad?".

My voice had a pitch of sadness for some reason.

"Oh for crying out loud!", Ruby abruptly burst out, "Dad left for a few days", she added "Business".

**So much for talking about it, **I thought to myself.

I focused on Opal, her expression was hard; **I hope he knows what his doing, **then she nodded to herself with a sigh.

I took out the chocker from my jacket pocket and sighed with disappointment;** If your going to break promises, so will I.**

As I threw it into my backpack.

"Alright, time for us to start our days. You should get going if you want to get to school on time. I have to go to Washington city for the afternoon, there's a company that want's to buy my latest designs of wedding and evening gowns".

Opal went into a silent panic attack; **What on Earth am I going to wear?.**

I helped her by starting her off with her formal black pants, a white blouse, her favorite black waist coat and then adding her black stiletto pumps. I pictured that up all in a second flat.

**Thank you honey!.**

**No problem mom.**

As I headed towards the garage with Tiaan and Rubs, I really wanted to know who's car we were driving in; **I'm so not driving in that huge truck, **Ruby argued.

**I'm not driving in that sorry excuse for a car, **Tiaan began.

**Let me guess……Rock, papers, scissors, was a tie!, **I eagerly watched their reaction.

"You have no idea", Tiaan grimaced warily.

"But!, we both agreed to take turns, today's Tiaan's turn", Ruby spoke as she looked straight ahead; **Why not?, I guess I should be kind to him….. For once.**

I froze, my mouth fell open and my eyes felt like popping out.

"Hey, what's up?", Tiaan stopped and turned back to face me, he had a worried looked on my face; **Your first vision?, is it me with Jessica Alba?.**

**No!, and I'll see visions, not dreams. **

"Ruby just thought of someone, apart from herself", I spoke aloud, with surprise. Ruby rolled her eyes at me with irritation.

"Look can we just go?", Ruby moaned.

The cloud were like a quilt of blankets. It was cold and wet, the type of weather I despised. I didn't like anything wet. There was also a light drizzle, I could see Ruby's hair frizzing up.

"Nothing beats the Monday Blues", Tiaan teased humorlessly.

"Um……Tiaan, it's Tuesday, and there's no blues,…just grey's", Ruby chuckled.

I didn't care if they were at each other's necks right now, I was just worried about the thin sheet of ice on the road.

Tiaan opened the garage door and then his Hummer. Ruby sat at front, so automatically, I was at the back.

The interior was cool, yellow and black leathering, with silver for a shinny finish; **Alright!, time for some tunes, **Tiaan reached forward to turn on the radio; **Oh no you don't!, **Ruby intercepted his movement.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long ride to school", I mumbled under my breath.

"Saph, you do remember where dad told us Forks High School would be, right?", Ruby asked with doubt.

"Don't worry Rubs, if Saph forgets, I have a GPS", Tiaan gloated, then winked at me. Clearly he realized that I was about to argue, but he finally came to his senses and added "But…I'm sure she wouldn't forget something like that".

Ruby scowled back and thought; **You do remember where, right?, **I just nodded and glanced out of the window at the side I was sitting.

I watched the ferns, trees and moss pass us, it was all a green blur, surely Tiaan would test out how fast his 'Baby' can go.

I gave the directions mentally, no one spoke a word. Even if they did I wouldn't care, my mind was occupied on two things: one, Robert leaving, therefore breaking his promise. Two, my crazy dream about that two beautiful young females.

I felt the car slowing down to make a careful turn, "We're here", Tiaan sang, trying to make us nervous, he seriously had his head mixed up; **Oh no!, what if the dudes don't fall for me as they did in Chicago, **Ruby thought out of the blue.

**Oh so now I know who the taunting was for, **I thought to myself, poor Ruby, Tiaan wasn't helping. I had to do something.

I had to calm her mentally, before she goes into a serious panic attack. I placed her in a mental state, picturing herself at the beach, with relaxing music, like Opal's Quileute lullaby, she always sung to Ruby.

Surprisingly it worked. Ruby started taking deep breathes and began to think positive things; **Hey, I'm pretty. I will be popular.**

**That's the cocky Ruby I know and love, **I thought back.

"Wow!, this cars are…something", Tiaan chose his words carefully as we looked for parking; **They all belong to an ancient museum, **and then laughed in his thoughts.

I started tuning them out and focused on the cars and faces outside.

All the cars were something I wasn't expecting, almost all the cars were hand-me-downs and as old as the owner's parents.

Only three cars caught our attention, they were, a yellow Porch, an Austin Marin Vanquish and a red BMW M3 convertible. Around those cars stood seven people, three of the most beautiful males and four stunning females.

"Wow, who are they?", Ruby asked, her eyes widen with amazement.

Tiaan flexed his, big muscular arm while looking at the buff guy, with curly hair. Clearly this dude was the one with heavy weights in his room; **Seriously they can't expect him to be the strongest, **Tiaan boasted.

Ruby was staring at the insanely beautiful blonde, with a figure that any supermodel would dream for; **Clearly they must be mistaken, they call that pretty?, **she glowed about herself some more.

Was I the only one who admired their beauty?, for some reason I was excited to meet them.

A smile grow wider on my face.

We parked at front of the administration office. At first we couldn't say, only a little sign gave it away **administration office**.

"Okay, let's go and sign ourselves in", Tiaan parked into the empty lot.

"It's now or never", I told myself with positive enthusiasm. Ruby took a deep breathe and got out gracefully and quietly.

Tiaan was out already, waiting for us, I looked behind me at the seven beautiful members.

Focusing on them was easy, but I only had enough time to find out they're family. Their angelic beauty was magnificent.

"Today still Saph", Tiaan sighed heavily.

I slowly opened the door and stumbled out, I got hold of the door and slowly pulled myself out of a rigid pose.

I slowly made it pass Tiaan, who was holding firmly on my back, just incase.

Ruby entered first, then me and Tiaan, holding my back.

The office was warm and crowed, a divided the office in half, potted plants were everywhere not that they need it. The whole campus was a wild forest.

I looked around for help and found an old blonde haired lady, with her spectacles on her nose, looking at us suspiciously.

"Yes, can I help you three?", the lady stretched out her neck.

"Yes, we're the Daniels and Carlos", Tiaan announced.

I saw the lady's eyes brighten.

**Okay, what did Robert do for them?, **I asked Tiaan and Ruby; **Ah!, dad wanted us to have private dancing, singing and self defense classes**, Tiaan grinned at Ruby, who nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes at them and took my timetable, she also gave us a sheet of paper to pass on to each of our teacher to sign.

"I hope you find our academic system to your liking", the old lady gave a weak smile; **Of course they'll find a problem with it, they young geniuses, who could get that high scores in an exams….., **the lady started muttering in her head, I smiled weakly at her and walked away.

As I headed outside, I felt myself facing the sky and a huge ache on my butt!. I slipped on the thin glass of ice and landed with a light thud!.

Tiaan raced out to help me up, but I was quite capable of lifting myself up. I kept quiet and let him help me, as I faced him I heard a few chuckles and giggles, I spun around and saw a boyish guy, pale as porcelain, topaz eyes, his headed cocked to the side and looked away from me, he had bronze hair, that had unique style to it.

He was absolutely, amazing, insanely beautiful and so were the rest of them, every time I tried to describe them, words would fail me.

I felt myself go weak, and slipped through Tiaan's grip, but this time ruby was next to us and she held on firmly.

Tiaan took a firm grip on my elbow and tugged me along side him.

We walked pass the seven beautiful members and sighed oddly enough five of them turned and stared on my back as we went inside.

I had Calculus next, so I said goodbye to Tiaan, who had Gym and Rubs, who had Physics; **Ironic!, we all have French fourth period, **Tiaan thought bleakly.

Ruby and I started giggling, Rubs didn't have to know what he thought, his expression on his face was clear, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw.

The bell rang and we separated, I was so excited, yet butterflies flitted everywhere, it wouldn't be surprising if I burped one out. I found my classroom, at the door a guy stood, leaning on the black frame. He looked popular or a jock of some sort, giving everyone who entered high-fives or knuckle punches.

I focused in; **Bryce Newton, **and he was popular. Something really made me flush bright pink, he was waiting to meet the new kid, me.

I made it to the door, on the walls were hooks, where jackets hung, so I decided to copy, I realized Bryce was following me.

**Okay, be nice, maybe he'll be a close friend, **I told myself and greeted "Hi".

Putting on the smile and bright eyes was easy, speaking……not so much.

"Hey, I'm Bryce Newton"; **Thank you for pointing out the obvious!, **I grimaced internally, and he went on, "You're Sapphire Carlos, right?", he seemed enthused.

"Err…Saph and nice to meet you too, Bryce", I replied and went to the front, where the teacher stood.

"Um…Hello, Mr. Jenkins, I'm Saph-"

"Ah!, yes Sapphire Carlos, right!", he interrupted me and held up his hand for the sheet of paper.

I gave it to him, while he gave me a book and said "We have assigned seats, now that there's an extra biological enthusiast amongst our mists", he pointed to an empty desk at the back of the room.

**Poor new girl, she's gonna sit in 'no** **mans land'**, Bryce thought worried.

**I'm sorry Sapphire, it was the only logical exception, I had to put you close to someone who will be able to help you if your confused, **Mr. Jenkins apologized in his thoughts.

What were these people talking about it was just a seat, right?.

I didn't like the eyes that followed me as I walked, so I hunched my back and started stumbling to the desk, I tripped over my feet and nearly landing on top of a girl, her name was Alexis Weber.

I sat quietly, ignored all giggles and thoughts, I just stared straight forward.

Then suddenly I felt the urge to get up and pull his hand to sit next to me, that boyish guy was there, he walked into the room, it was amazing how he held my attention so easily, no one ever did that, not even my own parents could, my own mother gave up when she found out I could just read her mind.

I clenched my fists on the top of desk, pretending it's weights to centre me. What was wrong with me, I wanted to touch him so badly, I heard my heart rate increase till it felt like a hum and my breathing went staggering till I saw my reflection on the black desk trembling.

I clenched tighter, my palms became sweaty; **Why him?.**

He came closer and I couldn't help but stare he was so beautiful.

I took in a deep breathe and tried to look away, I pulled myself unwillingly away from his beauty; **What was she thinking?, everyone knew Bella Cullen sat there, **why was everyone thinking the same thing?, I swear for humans like me they weren't much individual.

Then a short brunette entered through the door, she was beautiful too, pale just like the others, topaz eyes with a smidge of maroon and full pink lips with white teeth that made me flinch. It reminded me of the crazy dream I had last night.

"Excuse me, Bella your sitting here from now on, a new seating plan has been calculated……", the teacher glanced over at the boy and carried on, "No!, excuses nor exceptions", he turned on his heel; **Even if your millionaires. Speaking of millionaires……, **he turned and looked at me.

I snapped out of my slouch pose and looked at him bewildered, what did he mean; **He should just settle for the new girl.**

The guy moved gracefully, yet his expression was angry and frustrated. The girl, Bella stared at him as he approached the desk, I didn't want to read any minds, so I tuned them all out. The only things running through my mind was how 'Dumb' and 'Dumber" was, but I couldn't be bothered searching, scanning for them, so I sat there and tried hard not to notice him.

He on the other hand did a great job on ignoring me, through out the class hour there was an awkward feeling between us, until something peculiar happened. I didn't know what over came me but I reached out and tried to touch him, he snapped his head towards me furiously, I cringed and pulled away.

I felt like a complete idiot, why did I do that?. As soon as he saw my expression he pulled further away and looked the opposite direction.

I took a big gust of air and exhaled, all of a sudden this guy went into a rigid posture, he blocked his nose and clenched the desk to hold himself up onto the desk.

I had a natural instinct to smell my breath, it smelt like a mild spearmint flavor of my chewing gum. Maybe he doesn't like it.

I didn't pay much attention to what was happening in class, all I knew was that Mr. Jenkins was having one long lecture. I was too interested in what Edward was thinking of.

I found out his name through the kids thoughts. I peeped at the corner of my eye, slowly following his cheekbone and jaw line. At the same time he did the same thing. We both were fixated on each other and not for one moment did he come out of his uncomfortable pose.

**I knew it, he hates me. I should just change class.**

I held myself, mind focusing on him.

I closed my eyes and breathe through my nose, but I couldn't find anything. This was definitely frustrating, now I knew what a normal teenage girl feels like. I silently grimaced and then the bell rang, Edward gracefully rose and made his way out of class, with Bella following.

**That was embarrassing, **I told myself. I had to get to my next period before I bump into Tiaan, or worse Ruby. I thought about it and flinched away. I gathered my things and took a shortcut to free period. I spent the whole hour reading, any book was fine with me.

"I knew I'd find you here, do you know how hard it is to keep up with you?", a high, chirpy voice went on, "Coming from me, it's fast".

I peeped over my book and saw a short, skinny, pale girl and she was absolutely beautiful; **let's see, jet black hair, pale skin and topaz eyes……What was it with these famous eyes?, **I observed.

"Anyway, I'm Alice and your Sapphire-I mean Saph?", I could tell that Alice was a person who kept up and picked up the flow insanely fast, I liked her.

"Um, nice to meet to Alice", I gave a warm smile, I really didn't know why but something felt really comforting about her.


End file.
